Infiltrating the Fire Nation
by Squirrel Watching
Summary: Season 3 fic. The avatar is believed dead after Azula's attack. Aang may have an advantage when attacking the fire nation, but they need to defeat the fire lord before the Water Tribes are destroyed in an attempt to prevent the birth of the next avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, though I love the story almost as much as I love Squirrels.

**Summary: **Season 3 fic. Zuko loyal to Fire Nation and not tricking Azula, Azula's not lying to Zuko, and he's not going to change his mind and join the gang after 1 or 2 chapters. Will he ever turn to good read to find out. Zukoxkatara I can't help myself. I just know I'll add a little Zutara fluff, it's unavoidable.

* * *

Zuko was in the war council chamber with Azula. They had assembled trusted fire nation generals and admirals to plan the next move in fire nation conquest. No Dai Lee were present at this meeting. No matter how mind numbingly loyal the Earthbenders were to princess Azula, the other members of the war council did not completely trust them. They had been studying the placement of Earth Kingdom troops until they were interrupted by a man dressed in the holy robes of a fire sage. He was bowing and scraping annoyingly to Azula, though she just seemed to enjoy the abject servitude. However, after a few minutes it was too much for even her

"Enough," she said in her sharp commanding tone. The man immediately looked up fearfully. He drew himself up into a kneeling position, but couldn't seem to make his body stand to face Azula. "What is your news of the Avatar?" she questioned.

The man took a deep shuddering breath and attempted to swallow to clear his throat. After a cool look from Azula he hurriedly began his report, "The…the Avatar is dead…My Lady," he tacked the last part of his sentence on breathlessly. "We have consulted any fire sages within reach and they all felt the Avatar's spirit leave the world. You are victorious my Lady you have killed the Av…Avatar," the older man spluttered.

Zuko tried to tune out any feelings he may have associated with the Avatar's death. He was feeling slightly frustrated and regretful, which he assumed were emotions left over from his long chase of the Avatar. He had wanted to capture the boy for so long to regain his honor and now he never could. He was also feeling slightly guilty. The boy couldn't have been more than ten or eleven and it was regretful that he died in order to ensure the victory of the fire nation. Zuko refused to consider that his feelings of guilt could arise from a sense of betrayal. He was never loyal to the Avatar; his loyalties had always lay with the fire nation and his family. Once his mind echoed the word family he forced his brain to shut down. He did not need to think about _that_ now. He had managed to keep his face neutral and glanced at his sister to see her reaction to the news.

Zuko had expected her to smile or at least smirk, and was surprised to see her face contemplative. "It is unfortunate that the Avatar was killed, but it could not be helped". Azula's words appeared to shock everyone in the room as Zuko noticed many raised eyebrows and slack jaws. Zuko hoped his expression didn't look as surprised.

"My Lady?" The fire sage questioned.

"Now that the last Airbender is dead his spirit will be reincarnated into one of the water tribes, which is such a nuisance," Azula said studying her nails. "It would have been better if we could have _captured_ him," Azula explained to the fire sage. Zuko couldn't help but think that the word 'capture' was Azula's way of pointing out his own failure once again. He gritted his teeth, but forced his expression to remain neutral.

"Yes, my Lady," the fire sage agreed bowing his head to the floor once more.

"No matter," Azula waved her hand dismissively. "We will just have to eradicate the water tribes before the next Avatar is born". She turned towards the groveling old man. "You will alert me the moment the Avatar's spirit returns to this world,"

"Of course my Lady. Thank you for this great honor. I will…"

"Leave us," Azula dismissed. The old man jumped up and quickly scurried out of the council chamber.

"The Avatar's death will force our plans to change, but I believe in the greater scheme of things it is to our advantage," Azula told the assembled war council.

"In what way?" one of the fire nation generals asked.

Everyone turned to look at Azula, but it was her brother that answered. "He was the other nations' _last hope_ for peace," Zuko replied recalling the Waterbender's words. "Without him they will be lost". A memory of the water bender holding the body of the Avatar came unbidden into his mind and the broken look on her face almost made him turn his head in shame. However, he managed to clear his mind of useful thoughts once again.

"Precisely," Azula agreed giving her brother an approvingly cruel smile. "Any rebel forces will now be easy to dispose of without their precious Avatar for guidance. This is why we must change our priorities. With the Avatar gone the Water tribes are the last obstacle to complete fire nation rule. We must destroy them as soon as possible," Azula announced.

"Princess Azula, I must respectfully disagree," another man interrupted. It was Admiral Kuzon. He typically served as an advisor to the fire lord and therefore was not intimidated by the princess. "The day of black son is approaching. It would be… irresponsible to leave the fire nation open to attack".

Zuko thought that Admiral Kuzon wanted to say something besides 'irresponsible'. Perhaps the admiral had meant 'foolish' or 'studpid', but was not foolish or stupid enough to use those words to describe Azula's plan. Zuko's thoughts caused the corner of his mouth to quirk slightly.

"That is the beauty of the situation," Azula told him her eyes burning brightly. "There is no one who could muster an attack against the Fire Nation. "The Airbenders are dead. The Earth Kingdom is now firmly under our control. It would be impossible for a rebel army to gain support here; our Earth Kingdom spies would alert us to the tiniest hint of rebelion. And if the Waterbenders are trying to defend their home lands they will be unable to attack the Fire Nation," Azula explained as if talking to a child. "Where do you think that this theoretical attack will come from. The other nations are crippled beyond repair; it is time to strike and finish them once and for all". The generals and admirals in the room who had counseled with the Fire Lord could feel a similar power and strength of command in his daughter. Everything was under her control including her brother. It left no doubt in the minds of those surrounded who would be the next leader of the Fire Nation.

"Assuming all of our intelligence is correct, I suppose the Fire Nation Guard could eliminate any attack the rebels could throw together," Admiral Kuzon conceded. "Though, I would suggest that we increase the number of non-bender soldiers stationed in the fire nation as a precaution".

"Agreed, we can never be too careful," Azula smiled around the table. "Zuko," she said abruptly.

"Yes," he responded in a neutral tone.

"You and you're crew are the ones that have had the most recent contact with the Southern Water Tribe. What were there defenses like?"

Zuko thought back to the drab little village. At the time he had been too concerned about the Avatar than cataloging the Water Tribe's defenses, but really there wasn't anything to catalog. The tribe had been easily dominated by his one ship. No men and no benders, excluding the Water Tribe boy and girl who traveled…had traveled with the Avatar. "They are defenseless, only women, children, and the elderly. The only Waterbender there at the time was the girl traveling with the Avatar," Zuko explained to those assembled".

"Excellent. We will send a ship as soon as possible to the Southern Tribe and destroy it," Azula commanded an unearthly blood lust in her eyes.

Zuko clenched his fists in anger and surprise. "They are no threat to us. Why should we destroy them?" Zuko knew he shouldn't question his sister's plans. He had just earned his way back into her and his father's good graces. He knew he was stretching a tenuous relationship and the look his sister gave him confirmed his fears. However, looking around the table he noticed that many of the generals and admirals were nodding their heads in agreement. Apparently they did not relish the idea of slaughtering a helpless village. This gave him a small amount of courage. "There are no men in the village. It's impossible for the Avatar to be reborn in the South. We should concentrate our efforts on the Northern Tribe".

"Those children will one day grow up to be men and benders. Besides men could return to the village and sire the next Avatar, we must destroy them while they are weak. It would only take one ship and save us so much trouble later on," she said in a sickeningly calm voice.

"Azula, it would be dishonorable to attack a defenseless village," Zuko argued. He could feel his temper rising and with it the heat of his body.

"No it's practical. You are too…_lenient_ dear brother," Azula told him maintaining her calm. And with that word all of the fight drained out of Zuko, because he knew she meant 'weak', and he was done being weak. He had made his choice.

The assembled sensed the opposition leave the young prince and their own protests died before leaving their lips. They could only hope that one of their ships would not be put to the task of destroying the Southern Tribe.

* * *

See Azula can manipulate Zuko, so she doesn't have to lie to him and then betray him in the next chapter. She's confident that he'll make a nice useful tool.

The name "Kuzon" sounds really familiar to me. I don't know if I took it from the show or a fanfic I read. Please excuse the misuse of the name if so and let me know. I could probably think of something else. He's intended to be a character we've never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did the entire show would be about Iroh, because who doesn't love Iroh. I mean it's Iroh.

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Sokka had spotted a cave near an Earth Kingdom forest. There weren't any villages nearby, so hopefully their decent wouldn't be spotted. It had been a quiet ride. There seemed to be a silent agreement to not talk about what happened in Ba Sing Se. Aang had been asleep for most of the journey anyways, and Katara insisted that no one speak and disturb his rest.

Though, Katara had admitted to herself that she did have ulterior motives for forbidding speaking. What happened in the caves was not something she wanted to relive or share with anyone. She had been so stupid and trusting; Aang had been as well, but it was in his nature as a monk and Avatar. She knew if Sokka had been there he would have knocked Zuko out as soon as he saw him, and Toph would have seen through his lies.

She had just been so certain that he had meant what he said. What could have changed his mind? Was it the appearance of the Avatar that caused him to revert or something else? Not talking about the crystal cave obviously was not helping to take her mind off of it. She kept seeing over and over again lightning hitting Aang and hearing the words 'I have changed'.

Luckily they were in the process of landing and Katara was for the moment distracted from her thoughts. Appa was exhausted after flying for two days without rest. The extra weight of the Earth King and his surprisingly tame pet bear only added to his burden.

Toph jumped off of Appa's back the minute they touched down. She hit the ground with enough force to cause the ground to shift and groan leaving a small crater in her wake. Once Toph had got a _look_ at their surroundings, and was satisfied the area was suitably empty, she raised a platform of earth level to Appa's saddle. Sokka began unloading their belongings while Toph dealt with the passengers.

Toph tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on King we haven't got all day".

The Earth King seemed to come out of his dazed stupor for a moment. "Oh right…of course". The King stood up on unsteady legs. He looked around the saddle with a lost expression, perhaps searching for his possessions. Of course he had brought nothing except for Bosco. He patted his bear on the head fondly, "Think of it this way Bosco: we finally get to see the outdoors. Won't that be fun?" he said perking up a bit.

Katara shook her head disbelievingly, while Toph shrugged muttering, "Well, when compared to the city…".

Katara ignored Toph's comment and began the task of rousing Aang. "Come on Aang," Katara coaxed maneuvering her body under his right arm.

"Katara?," he muttered weakly.

"We're safe Aang, but I need you're help getting off Appa".

"Appa?" Aang still appeared to be confused but managed to put some of his weight on his own legs.

"Need a hand?" Sokka asked pausing from the task of unpacking.

"No, I think I can handle it, but could you run ahead and set up some bedding for Aang. I'd like to take a look at his wound as soon as possible. And see if you can find some water, and then maybe gather fire wood, and find some food, I think Bosco ate most of ours on the way over, and…"

"Remind me never to offer you help again," Sokka cut his sister off.

"Don't complain Snoozles, I'll give you a hand once I get this lot unloaded," Toph waved off his complaint.

"Bosco and I would like to help too," The Earth King put in holding up his pointer finger "Real live hunting and gathering. How exciting"!

Katara had finally managed to maneuver Aang onto the shelf of earth, which Toph bended back to the ground without delay. With Toph's help, they got Aang onto his bedding which had been set up about fifteen feet inside the mouth of the cave. Sokka didn't have to go far to look for water, because there was a small pool collected further back in their shelter.

Katara let out a sigh of relief when Sokka handed her a filled water skin. "Thanks Sokka. Now go see if you can use your manly hunting skills to find us some dinner" she smiled tiredly trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, they are manly. Not just anyone can fine food. It takes special skills and knowledge and a keen understanding of…"

"Look Bosco berries!" they heard the King's voice exclaim from outside.

Sokka glared at cave enterance and then looked back to his chuckling sister. "They could be poisonous you know," he huffed.

"Look Toph I found food," The Earth Kings voice echoed proudly. "Would you like some?"

"No that's okay… I think I'll wait for Sokka".

"Then you best put your special food gathering skills to the test before the Earth King poisons Toph," Katara warned him.

"Exactly," Sokka replied smugly and left Katara with Aang.

Once Katara was sure Sokka was out of the cave, she pushed Aang into a sitting position. "Are you okay to sit up?" Aang nodded his head in response and slumped forward. A very subdued Momo slunk into his lap. Aang mindlessly began to pet the lemur as Katara unwrapped his bandaged torso.

The blackened wound taunted her relentlessly. After using the water from the Spirit Oasis, Katara had finished off their entire drinking supply in an attempt to heal Aang. However, even though the skin closed there was still a black burn mark and twisted skin where Azula had struck.

The scar was not nearly as troubling as the pain Aang continued to feel. Which is why Katara hadn't let anyone else look at Aang's wound. The last time she attempted to heal Aang's back it relieved his pain for awhile, but the wound did not heal any further.

Katara uncorked the water skin hoping that this time it would make a difference. After massaging water into Aang's back for ten minutes and seeing no visible results she asked him, "How does it feel?"

"Better," was his short reply. He didn't look at her or try to engage her in conversation. When conscious, Aang hardly spoke at all. As soon as Katara had rewrapped the bandages Aang lay on his side facing the cave wall.

"I'm going to grab us some food," Katara said with as much cheer as she could muster. Aang made no response. Katara sighed tiredly and made her way towards the beginnings of the camp fire.

Instead of dinner, Katara found her brother hunched over a map of the world his boomerang weighing down the rolled paper. He ran his fingers along the familiar lines of longitude and latitude finally resting his finger on the edge of a southern fire nation village. "I think it would be best if we entered the fire nation here. What do you think Toph?"

"Oh I don't know Sokka," Toph considered rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I think here would be so much more affective".

"Why would the middle of the ocean…" Sokka began before noticing Toph waving her hand in front of her eyes. "Hey! Stop doing that".

"Only when you stop falling for it or asking stupid questions," Toph shrugged.

Katara crouched down in between the two before an argument could break out. "So we're still planning to attack during the eclipse?"

"That's the plan," He said rolling up the map.

"But Sokka, without the support of the Earth Kingdom…"

"Yeah I know," he cut his sister off. "But it's still the best chance we have of defeating the fire lord.

Katara rested her hand on Sokka's arm. "Sokka, even if we defeat the fire lord, the world is still crawling with fire nation troops. What difference will it make in the end? Azula or Zuko will just replace him and the war will continue".

"Don't tell me you're giving up hope Sugar Queen," Toph said with a hard edge to her voice. "I thought I'd hear Sokka say 'I'm full' before you'd ever give up hope".

"I'm not giving up hope, but it just seems so…," Katara began.

"Hard, difficult, painful, dangerous, impossible: When has that ever stopped us before?" Toph lectured narrowing her eyes. "No one said it was going to be easy Katara and it's not going to get any easier if you give up hope".

"And I've been thinking," Sokka cut in. We're not as alone as you might think. Even though we lost the support of the Earth Kingdom, we still have earth bending allies".

"Haru," Katara exclaimed perking up a bit.

"Exactly! And, don't forget the people living at the Northern Air Temple. They helped fight the fire nation before and we could use their inventions. And, the Water Tribes will still fight".

"See sweetness, Sokka's already got a plan," Toph slapped Katara roughly on the back.

Katara's face fell. "Even with everyone's help, we won't be as strong as the Fire Nation navy.

"No, but those girls gave me an idea. Why don't we take the Fire Nation like they took Ba Sing Se; sneak in, get rid of the fire lord, and voila no more Fire Nation.

"You've got to be joking snoozles. I'm no master of strategy, but even I know that defeating the fire lord is not the same as defeating the Fire Nation. In fact the Sparklette might even kiss your feet for getting rid of the old man.

That's why while Aang and I sneak into the Fire Nation, while Dad distracts the fire navy. If they think we are staging a full invasion they won't expect an attack from the inside". Sokka explained his plan with expansive movements of his hand. "While we take care of the Fire Nation, you and Katara will be sieging the Earth Kingdom," Sokka said smugly. "With the help of Haru and the Earth Bender's the Dai Li will be a piece of cake. Plus you could encourage the people to rise up with one of your rousing speeches, Katara".

"It's not a bad plan," Katara hesitated slightly before continuing, "but I think I should go with Aang"

One of us has to stay here to talk to Haru, because he's never met Toph before. Katara, you're best suited to convince the benders to attack Ba Sing Se. They'll believe you without question".

"Besides won't it be awesome to be the first ever to break through the wall and conquer the _impenetrable_ city," Toph exclaimed fisting her hand and pumping it in the air.

Katara bit her lip, "I can't leave Aang".

"Katara, none of us want to leave Aang. He's important to all of us," Sokka insisted crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's not a matter of want Sokka," Katara explained drawing her eyebrows together. "That…that lightning did something to him". She looked up at her brother with tears of frustration in her eyes. "I can't heal it completely".

"How incompletely are we talking here, Sweetness?" Even though Toph used her nick name there was a hard edge to the blind Earthbender's voice.

"I don't think it will ever heal," she confided. "I've been trying every day and it doesn't seem to get any better. I think I relieve his pain for a bit, but it comes back about every just as bad after a few hours. I think there is permanent nerve damage".

"So that means…" Sokka began.

"Where Aang goes I go," Katara finished for him.

* * *

Ooooh….. The Fire Nation doesn't know the Avatar's alive and kickin and the gang doesn't know about the planned attacks on the Water Tribes. Who has the advantage? Who will win? Will Aang ever be his old cheerful self? Will Zuko ever smile again? Will the Earth King find editable food?

Read to discover these answers and more.

I'm going to try to work in some of the stuff that was in the season 3 trailer. Though I'm sure this piece will become AU in just under a month….squee.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Though my birthday is coming up and the rights to the show would be the perfect gift.

Though, the premier of the 3rd season is a pretty good gift in itself.

* * *

It was strange to once again be dressed in fire nation clothing. Zuko hadn't realized how familiar he had become with the simple earth kingdom wear. The caress of the black and red silks of the fire nation felt cold and flimsy against his skin. He fingered a piece of brown and green clothing lied out on a vender's stall missing the comforting weight of the woven fabric.

However, now that the fire nation was in firm control of Ba Sing Se, they had to show the citizen's that ownership had changed. Azula had thrown a clebration at the heart of the city, so all of New Ozai's citizens could appreciate their new rulers.

Now that a general announcement had been made the fire nation had to make their presence felt in the city. Which today, for Zuko, meant wearing fire nation clothing and shopping with Mai and Tai Lee.

He grouched as Tai Lee made another exclamation of excitement and dashed off to yet another vender. 'She's worse than uncle,' Zuko thought with a slight half smile. His mouth quickly turned to a frown once again, when he realized where his thoughts had strayed. He would be leaving the fire nation for the South Pole in less than a week, and he needed to decide if he would see his uncle before he left. In typical fashion, Azula had insisted that he lead the invasion of the South Pole. She claimed it would 'demonstrate a united front'. After all they didn't want the military to think that leadership was torn about a decision. Zuko's frown deepened even further, but his thoughts were interrupted by Mai clearing her throat.

"Is this as boring for you as it is for me?" her voice remained emotionless, but Zuko thought he saw a ghost of a smile.

Zuko shrugged in response. "It could be worse. At least we don't have to carry her bags," he said gesturing towards two fire nation soldiers who could barely be seen through a stack of boxes. One of them looked like he would soon crumple under the weight of the various purchases, his knees stuck out at odd angles.

Mai's smile became even more visible, "True".

Mai looked down at the ground for a moment. "I don't suppose I could tempt you to sneak off to a weapon's shop?" she asked. A slight blush spread across her pale skin causing Zuko's palms to sweat in response. He just had to remember that Mai was a girl.

"Lead the way," he managed to say suppressing any anxiety he felt. Weapons were something he could deal with. He made sure not to offer her his arm and walked sedately at her side. Mai didn't seem bothered by the lack of contact.

They spotted a weapons stall not half a block after ditching their shopping party. Zuko never would have thought of Mai as the sort of person to get excited, but when a metallic gleam of a blade caught her eye she positively lit up, in a very subdued sort of way. Her pace quickened, her eyes glinted and the corners of her mouth formed something resembling a grin.

The selection at the shop was rather disappointing. This was to be expected as until the party celebrating the fire nation's conquer over the city most of the occupant's had been unaware that they were at war. Zuko supposed the citizen's didn't feel a particular need to arm themselves. Still the stall was the most interesting thing he had seen in their shopping excursion.

It looked as though Mai felt the same weigh. Though her face had expressed momentary disappointment, she had recovered and was now examining the shop keeper's wares. The shop keeper had slunk into the shadows of the wall as far away from his costumers as he could get.

"What do you think?" Mai asked holding up a shirken.

He grasped the blade in his hand. "Good balance as far as I can tell, but the metal looks to be of a lower quality than your blades and it's in need of sharpening. I've always preferred the broad swords myself".

"Really? Not many benders bother to learn the art of weaponry".

"I received a gift when I was young, and it developed into a bit of a hobby for me," Zuko told her unconsciously tightening his hand around the small weapon. It seemed like everything he did or said reminded him of his uncle these days. "I was never as good at bending as Azula, so it made sense to educate myself in other areas of defense," he explained bitterly.

"I always thought you were wonderful at bending and being a swordsman only makes me think more highly of you," Mai confided before remembering herself. She blushed slightly at being so candid.

"Well, my bending has improved too," Zuko continued with the previous conversation tossing the shirken back on the table.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?" He asked turning back to her.

"I think things will be much more…interesting in the fire nation once you return," Mai told him.

Zuko quirked his remaining eyebrow at her, "Is that a good thing?"

Mai gave him her ghost of her smile once more. "You could say that," she told him as she slipped her hand into his.

Zuko was slightly startled by the gesture, but at the same time pleased. This was much more of what he pictured his new life in the fire nation to be like: Friends, family, and a little bit of happiness.

They returned to where they had left Tai Lee 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over baubles. She had only managed to move down to more stalls in their absence. Zuko released Mai's hand as they came in sight of the bag carriers. He noticed a flower stall off to his left and was suddenly struck with the inspiration to buy Mai a flower. Not that Mai struck him as the particularly flower liking kind of girl, but Zuko had never been good at this sort of thing. However, he was pretty sure that this sort of thing usually included flowers.

He wandered over as inconspicuously as possible as Mai approached Tai Lee. He looked at the array of colorful flowers and lost a bit of his nerve. What type of flower was he supposed to buy?

"Umm…Excuse me," he called out to the girl behind the cart with her back turned to him.

The girl spun around her brown hair bouncing in a loose bun. A pair of large green eyes set in sun browned skin widened when they landed on him. "Lee?" She stood there open mouthed for a few seconds before breaking out in a fierce grin.

"Oh, Lee. I'm so happy that you're alright. I heard you and your uncle had been arrested and then the fire nation came…" she stopped speaking as she noticed Zuko's new clothing and hair style.

"Lee?" There was a straining pleading note in her voice and her face was twisted with confusion.

Zuko had no idea what to say to her. "Jin…I…".

"Jin what on earth are you doing," a heavy set man that Zuko didn't recognize exclaimed as he crossed to the back of the stall. He turned to Zuko with fear in his eyes. "Please, forgive my daughter Prince Zuko. I'm sure she meant no disrespect".

"Prince Zuko…" she uttered shock crossing her features.

"Are you interested in some flowers?" Her father interrupted before she could utter another potentially fatal word. "Of course they are free for the new ruler of Ba Sing…I mean, New Ozai". He laughed nervously and smeared the sweat across his forehead.

"No, I…" Zuko began, but was interrupted by Jin.

"No, we insist," she choked out. Unshed tears rested in her green eyes. She roughly shoved a deep red flower into his hand and closed his fingers around it. Her fingers lingered on his unnaturally warm skin. "Anything for the fire prince," she whispered closing her eyes with a painful expression.

She looked at him one last time before running out from behind the stall and getting lost in the crowd. Her father looked like he was about to have a heart attack, but Zuko couldn't care less about him.

He had seen the look of betrayal in her eyes. It was exactly the same look the water bender had given him as she held the body of the avatar in her arms. He hadn't asked for these girls to put their faith in him. He didn't ask for their trust.

Actually he had asked for the water bender's trust he reminded himself. He sighed in defeat and crushed the red flower in his hand and left it to be trampled in the street. The rest of the shopping excursion was a very sullen journey; his good mood from earlier vanishing completely as he thought about a very different girl than the quiet pale one at his side.

* * *

Author's note contains spoilers relating to the season three preview shown at comic con. Do not read if you do not want to know.

I plan to develop the Mai and Zuko relationship even more. I mean they have to kiss, since it's in the preview. However, this is fast becoming AU, so I'll be able to expand upon a Katara and Zuko relationship soon.


End file.
